


With a Boy Like That, It's Serious

by previouslysane



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/previouslysane/pseuds/previouslysane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes back to his hotel room to find a god on his bed with a proposition that he can't seem to refuse. It's been three years, but Cupid looks exactly the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Boy Like That, It's Serious

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my blog a while back and I just wanted to keep it all together! Pure smut, have at it

Seeing that face again after all this time was not exactly welcome. Nico remembered the day that he first saw this face… he had tried to kill its owner. Nico had just returned to his  motel room after a long day of roaming around doing nothing. He had planned to crash on the bed. Unfortunately, it was already occupied. It had been three years, but the god hadn’t aged a bit.

Cupid leaned over and grinned at him, his eyes beautiful, hands elegant.

“Miss me?” Cupid simpered, stretching himself across the bed.

Nico closed the door and sighed. “No.”

“Aw, not even a little bit?” Cupid pouted, rolling over to his back, his toga sticking to his chest with the light sweat. Nico could barely stand to face him, let alone look Cupid in the face. He was so attractive, he was ridiculously beautiful that Nico couldn’t imagine what he would do when he would catch Cupid in the eye.

“What do you want, Cupid?’

"I’m still a god, Nico, and I demand your respect.” His voice wasn’t too serious, not yet. Nico rolled his eyes.

“What do you want,  _Lord_  Cupid.”

“Was that so hard?” Cupid said, sitting up on his knees. Nico could feel the desire rolling off of Cupid in waves. He didn’t remember this last time. Then again, last time things had been quite serious. “I want you, Nico di Angelo. And love will get what he wants.”

“You aren’t love, Cupid. Aphrodite is.” Nico said, throwing his jacket over the chair.

“What am I the god of then, Nico?” Cupid sat forward and Nico could feel his sweet breath calling Nico’s mouth.

“Eros. The god of Erotics. Sex.” The word caught in Nico’s throat like a lozenge. He’d had enough of sex, to be honest. He’d thought of the god during every awkward encounter, every jerky hand motion with mortals his age outside night clubs. He’d never done anything with someone he loved. He’d hardly even had a bed.

“Sex,” Cupid repeated. Nico hadn’t missed how Cupid said that he wanted Nico. Nico knew exactly what Cupid meant.

“So what, you show up here just to have sex with me and leave?” Nico bit.

“Why would you want to have sex with me anyway?”

Cupid raised a caramel eyebrow in surprise. “Are you refusing me, Nico?”

“I want to know why you’re here. I’m not exactly a catch,” Nico was doing his best to avoid Cupid’s eyes. He leaned against the wall, looking fixedly out the window at the swirling snow outside. He heard a shuffling and suddenly to strong arms were caging him against the wall. Nico jumped and looked up at Cupid, forgetting too late the power that Cupid’s eyes held. He was stunning. So close, Nico whimpered, his eyes clouding in desire, his breath catching in his chest.

“Hmm,” Cupid’s voice rumbled deep in his chest and Nico felt it vibrate to his lower stomach. “I think I’d have to disagree. You are quite attractive, Nico di Angelo. I couldn’t wait until you perfected yourself Favonius wanted you all for himself but…” Cupid kissed Nico’s cheek, Nico felt his skin tingle, as though Cupid had awoken pleasure nerves there. “I wanted a test ride”

“I’m no one’s guinea pig,” Nico attempted. Cupid’s frowned gently and backed up.

“Do you really not want this?” His voice was soft and apologetic. “I know to back off if you’re really not up for it.”

“I never said that,” Nico said quickly.

“Tell me that you want me then.” Cupid said, smiling over Nico. His wings fluttered gently. “Let me hear it, okay?”

“I’m not going to let you embarrass me like this, Cupid.” Nico’s tried to make his voice sound deep and demanding, but all he could muster was a gentle whine.

“I’m really not trying to embarrass you.” He said seriously, leaning in to kiss Nico’s other cheek. It too burned with the experience of newly found nerve endings. If Cupid affected regular skin like this… Nico raised his arm up and gripped the god’s forearm.  He decided to believe Cupid. He hated to admit it, but he really wanted Cupid to touch him.

“I…” Nico swallowed, his mouth pooling with desire. “I want you too.”

Cupid dove in and captured Nico in a kiss. Nico’s knees weakened and his head felt light. Shit, oh god. He felt Cupid’s tongue slip into his mouth, his soft lips teaching Nico how to respond. Nico had learned very quickly that inexperienced kissers and experienced kissers did not work well. He was the most inexperienced kisser, but it didn’t seem to matter with Cupid. Cupid slid his hands beneath Nico’s shirt feeling the beginnings of ab muscles, circling his fingers lightly around Nico’s sensitive nipples. Nico was sure that he was going to collapse to the floor. Between the lightheaded kissing and the gentle way that Cupid stroked his fingers all over Nico’s face and chest… he may finish sooner than he’d like.

Cupid led him to the bed, Nico lying flat on his back. Cupid smiled down at him, sliding Nico’s shirt over his head. Nico stared in awe, his heart beating frantically in his chest. This was the god of love. The god of making love. He wanted Nico. He had shown up and wanted Nico specifically. He couldn’t fathom that this was even happening, even as Cupid ducked in and sucked at Nico’s neck. Nico grabbed onto Cupid’s back, the muscles in his back flexing with the beating of feathery wings. Nico didn’t know if he could handle the level of pleasure he was about to receive. Just this little contact between Cupid’s expert lips and Nico’s soft neck was enough to send anyone over… so why hadn’t Nico come yet?

“I can make people come just by touching them,” Cupid whispered in Nico’s ear. “I need you to have a bigger threshold. I don’t want you to whimper, I want you to beg. I don’t want you to tense, I want you to writhe.”

“Why?” Nico whispered. Cupid rolled his eyes.

“You self-conscious mortals always feeling unworthy of catching a god’s eye.” Cupid slid off his toga, his lean muscles flexing tantalizingly with the way he moved. He slipped his jeans off slowly, standing nude and beautiful.

“I want you because I want you. No other reason. I want you because I want to make you moan beneath me. I want to hear your pleading voice.” Nico leaned up on his elbows as Cupid lowered himself down Nico’s body. He unbuckled Nico’s belt, looking up through his eyelashes at Nico with those beautiful tiger’s eye shine. Nico’s heart raced, but he could feel magic calming him. It wasn’t hard to believe someone having a heart attack with Cupid so close and so beautiful.

“Come on, Nico…” Cupid simpered, sliding his pants and underwear. He kissed Nico’s inner thigh and Nico felt the pleasure boiling inside of him. “Let me hear you sing.”

Cupid began licking the head of Nico’s cock, sucking it lightly and swirling his tongue. Nico threw his head back and cried out in desire. Fuck. Oh god, shit, oh Christ, Nico had never felt something like his. He wanted more, he felt as though he had reached the pinnacle of three orgasms but without the telltale peak. He bucked his hips involuntarily and he clutched onto the sheets above his head. Dear god, he could barely think straight.

“Mmm, you taste so good,” Cupid said. Nico smiled weakly. “Your voice strong too, though I can tell that you’re holding back. Don’t censor yourself, son of Hades. Give in to pleasure.”

Nico wasn’t exactly up to hearing his father’s name while Cupid sucked little circles on his thigh and pumped his cock with a hand. He pressed Nico further up the bed, both of them completely nude, though Cupid looked so beautiful and other-worldy with his pure-white wings and his softly glowing aura. Having sex with Cupid was like having sex with your favorite movie star, only three hundred times more intimidating. Nico didn’t know what to do with his hands, whether he should act out any of his desires or just let the god of sex do what he wished to Nico.

“Oh, I definitely want you to do things to me. What if I just laid down and offered my body up to you?” Cupid teased, pulling Nico’s arms and flopping down onto the bed, bouncing lightly. Nico was hanging over Cupid now, nervous and unsure. “Oh, me, oh my…I’m just a shy little virgin, not sure of what to do! Can you help me, big, strong man?”

“Hey, don’t make fun of me,” Nico still unable to catch his breath.

“What do you want to do to me Nico?” Cupid said, leaning in. “What sexual desires have you always envisioned for yourself?” His breath carried charmspeak in its breeze. Nico bucked his hips forward slightly, diving in for another kiss.

“Please take over…” Nico said. “I don’t know what to do, I feel like a fool.” Cupid took Nico’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“That’s a very important thing to know, though. Communicate your desires during sex. You’ll get so much further.” Cupid grabbed the base of Nico’s dick and Nico tensed, collapsing onto Cupid’s warm body. Touching Cupid, being near Cupid. Cupid’s tantalizing voice, the pleasure of his skin…. this was the god’s homefield.

“Hm…” Cupid said, rolling Nico back on his back. He summoned a bottle of lube and covered two fingers in the stuff. Nico hesitated. He’d never gotten himself wide enough to allow a dildo to penetrate him. He was only able to insert three fingers at best. He’d been too embarrassed about it to really try anything more.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” Nico admitted, shyly. Cupid smiled down at him, kissing his lower stomach.

“I’m glad that you understand the benefits of communication, Nico. If I were mortal, you would have felt quite a bit of pain, yes. Thankfully, I am not mortal.” Cupid slid two fingers in Nico’s ass and curled them, touching Nico’s prostate immediately. Nico cried sharply, arching his back and grabbing Cupid’s thigh. He had never been very prostate sensitive, so this was something new. It was probably Cupid, exacting influence on him. Fuck, it was good. He never wanted it to stop. He pushed himself into Cupid so the fingers would go deeper, friction, he needed friction, fuck, yes, oh please, Cupid, please move–

“I will move, don’t worry, Nico.” Cupid chuckled. Nico hadn’t realized that his pleas had been out loud. He was covered in a hot sweat, aching for his touch. The tip of Cupid’s dick pressed gently at Nico’s entrance. Cupid was on his knees, Nico’s legs thrown over his shoulder. Nico braced himself, but Cupid chuckled, pressing the palm of his hand to Nico’s stomach gently.   
“Relax, di Angelo. The key to anal is to relax.”

Nico couldn’t understand relaxing, he was staring up at the embodiment of sex and lust and it wanted him to relax. The charmspeak washed over him though, and his muscles softened. Cupid slid inside of him, filling him up, making him whole. His head brushed against Nico’s prostate, making him emit little high-pitched moans. He clutched onto Cupid, touching any part of him he could reach. He moaned in ecstasy, unable to control it now. Cupid began to groan, sending shockwaves of the purest desire through Nico. He had once heard that doing heroin was like twenty times better than having an orgasm. Nico couldn’t imagine anything manmade that could feel as good as this. Cupid, leaning over him, breathing huskily as he stroked Nico’s dick with a free hand, pounded into him and kissed his clavicle. Cupid, eyes glistening with eternal desire as he shared some of his love with Nico. Nico writhing beneath Cupid’s bruiselike grip on Nico’s hips. He arched his back and moaned.

“Please, Cupid, fuck, fuck me, oh god…” Nico moaned, unable to register his own thoughts. The god swirled his tongue around Nico’s nipples. The pleasure was mounting too high. He imagined that Cupid had used some of his influence to postpone Nico’s orgasm, but he could hardly imagine his body handling any more.

“Cupid please, please let me come,” Nico begged. He was aching for release. His words were stunted and jagged as Cupid was ramming into him with increasing speed. Nico felt a tingling vibration against his prostate. It was all he could do to stay conscious and not black out from the intense sensations.

“Nico….” Cupid whispered at the edge of Nico’s mouth. Nico shivered and gripped onto Cupid’s arm. Cupid pulled out of Nico slowly, Nico whining in protest. He chuckled and kissed Nico in reassurance. He flipped Nico to lay on his stomach, kissing Nico’s back and biting little circles. Nico rolled his shoulders and hugged the pillow beneath him. Cupid slid back into Nico again and Nico felt as though everything was right in the world. Cupid pumped into Nico, his speed increasing, Nico arching his ass up towards Cupid, urging him deeper, deeper, yes, oh fuck, deeper, fuck me, oh fuck me–

Cupid grabbed a fistful of Nico’s hair and began riding him harder, Nico unable to control himself. Cupid yanked Nico’s head to the side, making him wince in a way that Nico loved, and Cupid kissed Nico deeply, messily. They bit in he kiss, sucked lips and clashed tongues. Cupid fucked Nico deeper and deeper.

“I’m–I’m coming,” Cupid whispered in Nico’s ear.

“Jesus…” Nico whispered as Cupid pulled out and came on Nico’s lower Nico heard the moans of Cupid, his beautiful cries of ecstasy. Cupid whisked away the cum and flipped Nico over, one goal on his mind.

“You’ve done so well, I haven’t come first in a while,” Cupid crooned.   
I want it, though. I want to come now, I need it, he thought to himself. He was unable to form such a coherent sentence, so he just moaned and pulled at Cupid. His face was flushed his back arched and his dick hard. He needed it, he fucking needed it.

“How do you want to come, Nico?” Cupid chuckled. Nico shook his head, he didn’t care how, jut so long as he did. “Tell me how, come on.”

“Fuck me,” Nico said the first thing that came to mind. Cupid shrugged, pulled Nico into a sitting position, slid inside effortlessly and fully hard despite having just come. Cupid was sitting on his feet and Nico’s knees were up, feet on the bed. Cupid bucked his hips, deep inside of Nico. Nico bit his lips and wrapped his arms around Cupid’s neck, pulling at his hair as the god fucked him. Nico couldn’t think. All he knew was more. More, fuck yes, more. He knew when his orgasm started building up on him though. It was as though a thunderstorm was welling inside of him. A dark, rolling inevitability creeping up and warning him for the lighting.

“I’m come– I’m–”

“Hold on to something,” Cupid laughed, speeding up his pace. Nico held onto Cupid as the orgasm hit. Years later, Nico could barely explain how he survived that orgasm. It was like his mind had exploded. He sensed his body writhing and sweating, his cock twitching and spurting as it hit, but he was in such ecstasy, such pure bliss that the only real thing in the world was Cupid before him. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else could matter again.

The orgasm lasted for a full minute, coming down only after sixty full seconds of floating in the stratosphere. The comedown was like floating gently from the sky into the most comfortable pair of arms that he would ever experience. Lord. He was shivering and shaking. Lord Cupid touched the tip of his dick and he twisted beneath the touch, incredibly sensitive and fully satisfied.

“How was it?” Cupid murmured.

Nico could just nod. He was so exhausted. Every muscle felt limp, his mind had reduced to a happy buzz. Cupid hugged him.

“Go to sleep, demigod. Know that I will not be here when you wake, though.”

“Wh…y?” Nico managed, fighting his exhaustion.

“I don’t want to be tempted to have sex with you again.” Cupid admitted. “You were truly more than I had expected.”

“But I didn’t do anything,” Nico said quietly.

“You were so open to me, so willing to let me in. Not just physically. Do you know how many people are closed off in that respect? You may be emotionally closed off but sexually…” Cupid sighed and affectionately tucked a loose bit of hair behind Nico’s ear. “Would you be willing to sleep with Favonius?”

“Maybe,” Nico said. “You’re a tough act to follow.”

“Yes, yes, that’s what he said.” Cupid nodded. “But I’ve given you my blessing.”

“Blessing?”   
  
“Yes. There are levels of orgasms, as you may have noticed. You nearly reached the highest level possible achievable my mortals. I grant you to have great orgasms, every time. I call them clitoral orgasms because you know the clitoris really does have it better.”

Nico raised his eyebrows but shook his head. He was still exhausted and riding on the high of his orgasm. “Am I still going to have… you know my parts?”

“Yes yes,” Cupid waved. “But you could’ve never achieved that high level of orgasm with the tools you have. Unless you have a god’s help.” Cupid winked. Nico’s heart fluttered. Cupid kissed Nico gently, lovingly.

“Get some rest, Nico. You did a good job.”

“Thank you, Nico murmured, falling asleep.  If being gay meant that sex was like this all the time… Nico thought as he drifted away. Then maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
